I'm not crying over you
by Argendriel
Summary: eine Songfic zu Chris de Burgh's 'I'm not crying over you. depri. past- AyaKen


Eine Songfic zu Weißkreuz. Disclaimer: nichts meins. Wem weiß kreuz gehört wissen wir ja. Das Lied ist auch nicht von mir, sondern von Chris de Burgh. (Heimlich Werbung macht: meine Fake FF- Snows of New York ist auch eine Songfic zu nem lied von dem) Pairing: naja.... vergangenes Aya/Ken Und sonst? Ich habe keine Entschuldigung für diese Fanfiction. Es ist schon spät.... verzeiht mir, wenn nicht alles so stimmt... sagts mir halt, und ich werde es überarbeiten. Die warnings..... ahm, stehen drüber.  
  
I'm not crying over you  
  
I don't mind this empty room, and I like it, when I'm alone  
  
Aya saß in seiner Wohnung auf dem Sofa. Es war so leer ohne Ken..... doch das störte ihn nicht..... durfte ihn jetzt nicht stören. Nicht, nachdem er es gewesen war, der seinen Geliebten fortgeschickt hatte... Aber trotzdem, obwohl er versuchte, sich das Gegenteil einzureden- die Wohnung schien irgendwie....tot. Schon fühlte er wieder eisige Verzweiflung in ihm aufsteigen.... Verzweiflung, die ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren schien....  
  
I'm trying not to think about you, I'm not waiting by the telephone,  
  
Nein. Er durfte jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren. Nur nicht daran denken... Er starrte auf das Telefon. Schon wieder diese falschen Hoffnungen.... er durfte sich nicht davon unterkriegen lassen. Schließlich hatte er Ken eiskalt den Laufpass gegeben. Hatte den verständnislos und verzweifelt blickenden Jungen einfach vor die Tür gesetzt. Das dieser jetzt bei ihm anrufen würde, war mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich. Nicht, dass er das gewollt hätte. Doch eigentlich hatte er doch recht gehabt, Schluss zu machen. Er war froh das es so gekommen war...  
  
---Rückblick---- Die Mission war nicht gut verlaufen. Schwarz hatte sie aufgespürt, und ein heftiger Kampf war entbrannt. Ein ungleicher Kampf, wie schon so oft. Mit ihren besonderen Fähigkeiten waren ihnen Schwarz schlicht und ergreifend überlegen. Und wären ihre Gegner nicht schon so stark genug, war Aya auch noch für einen kurzen Moment unaufmerksam- Schuldig hatte wieder einmal den Zustand von Aya-chan ins Spiel und somit in Aya's Gedanken gebracht. Diesen Moment hatte Crawford genutzt, um auf ihn eine Kugel abzufeuern. Aber Ken hatte es mitbekommen und ihn zur Seite gestoßen. Durch eine Einmischung einer weiteren Einheit von 'Kritiker' war der Kampf unterbrochen worden - Schwarz war verschwunden. Doch Ken war verletzt. Es war nur ein Streifschuss, doch dieser Umstand und die Aussage Kens, dass er nämlich für Aya alles tun würde, öffneten Aya die Augen Er wusste schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass es Ken tief verletzen würde. Aber er war überzeugt, dass dieser seelische Schmerz für Ken das kleinere Übel war. Es wäre schlimmer, wenn er weiter mit ihm zusammenblieb, denn dadurch würde er seinen geliebter Ken nur in Gefahr bringen. So etwas wie in jener Nacht konnte immer wieder passieren. Und Ken würde wieder das selbe tun. Also hatte sich Aya entschlossen, die Beziehung zu Ken zu beenden, dafür zu sorgen, dass Ken ihn nicht mehr liebte: Um ihn zu schützen.  
  
---Rückblick ende-----  
  
I'm watching a late night movie, where the lovers say goodbye.  
  
Er konnte die Stille nicht mehr ertragen und schaltete den Fernseher an. Abwesend knipste er durch die Kanäle. Talk-Shows.... Sport- nein! Bloß kein Fußball.. Nachrichten... Dauerwerbesendungen... plötzlich hörte er auf, umzuschalten. Ein kitschiger Liebesfilm... eine fürchterlich überzogene Szene, in der sich ein Mann von seiner Freundin trennte.....die Schauspieler waren auch schlecht. Und doch war Aya nicht im Stande dazu, weiterzuschalten. Früher hatten ihn solche Filme, oder auch nur solche Szenen nicht im Mindesten berührt. Doch nun... in diesem Stimmungstief..... "Ach was! Es macht mir nichts aus! Gar nichts!" Er wusste, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Ohne jeden Zweifel. Und er würde sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen beherrschen lassen. Das hatte er schon immer gekonnt- seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Er würde es auch jetzt können.  
  
And it's really getting to me, and tears are in my eyes But I'm not crying, I'm not crying I'm not crying over you. I'm over you  
  
------++++++++---------  
  
I go out with all of my friends, and I'm hardly here at home  
  
Ken hatte versucht, den Abend so zu verbringen, dass er an nichts denken musste. Er hatte angefangen, ein Fußballspiel zu sehen, aber wieder nach zehn Minuten ausgeschaltet. Er hatte sich erst von Omi ins Kino mitschleppen lassen- doch von dem Film hatte er nicht sehr viel mitbekommen. Er hatte sich schließlich danach von Yohji mit auf eine Kneipentour schleppen lassen. Doch dann war Yohji betrunken gewesen, und er selbst hatte sich nicht überwinden können, mehr als ein Glas hochprozentigen Alkohol herunterzuschütten. Jetzt war er wieder zu Hause. Er war schon länger als eine Woche her gewesen, dass er in seiner Wohnung gewesen war; er hatte bei Aya gewohnt. Bis plötzlich....  
  
------Rückblick------  
  
"Es ist aus." Kalte, schneidende Stimme. Ken starrte Aya an. Er hoffte, sich verhört zu haben. "Was?" Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Es ist aus. Verschwinde." Ken traute seinen Ohren nicht. "Was...... was ist denn? Was habe ich getan?" Aya drehte ihm den Rücken zu. "Ich brauche dich nicht mehr. Du wirst mir langweilig. Und lästig." "Wa.... warum?" Tränen füllten Kens Augen. "Hast du es denn immer noch nicht bemerkt? Oh Gott, wie dumm musst du sein..." Ein kaltes Lachen. "Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit benutzt. Nichts weiter. Dieses lächerliche Gefasel von Liebe.... du glaubst wohl auch noch an Märchen." Ken zitterte. "Nein.... nein, das kann nicht sein..", murmelte er leise, er fühlte sich wie paralysiert. "Doch. So ist es. Und jetzt verschwinde! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!"  
  
Und damit hatte Aya Ken vor die Tür gesetzt. Einfach so.  
  
----Rückblick ende----  
  
You know, things just couldn't be better I have read it in my horoscope,  
  
Um sich abzulenken, hatte sich Ken eine Zeitschrift geangelt und blätterte jetzt abwesend in ihr herum. Als er auf sein Horoskop stieß, hätte er beinahe laut gelacht. Liebe: Der Höhepunkt einer Partnerschaft. Er feuerte die Zeitschrift in die Ecke. Er setzte sich auf einen Sessel am Fenster, zog die Beine ans Kinn und starrte hinaus.  
  
I might take a walk past your house, for a trip down memory lane, You may see me at your window, standing in the pouring rain  
  
Was würde Aya wohl machen, wenn Ken einfach zu seiner Wohnung ging. Würde es ihn überhaupt kümmern? Verbittert starrte Ken weiter hinaus. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sich vollkommene Trostlosigkeit in seinem Herz ausbreitete. Und das alles nur wegen diesem Bastard von Aya. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nur mit Ken gespielt, hatte ihn fast um den Verstand gebracht, so sehr hatte Ken ihn geliebt. Doch jetzt lag alles, wie ein zerbrochener Spiegel, vor ihm. Dabei war ihm Aya immer so vorgekommen, als würde er wirklich etwas für ihn empfinden. Und dass sollte alles gelogen gewesen sein? Sicher! Nach solch einer Aktion gab es keine Zweifel...... Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hatte ihn schamlos ausgenutzt. Es war nicht nötig, sich über so jemanden Gedanken zu machen! Oder ihm hinterher zutrauern!  
  
But I'm not crying, I'm not crying I'm no crying over you.I'm over you.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Während Ken sich schluchzend in seinem Bett zusammenrollte und sich in den Schlaf weinte saß Aya immer noch auf dem Sofa. Der Fernseher war mittlerweile aus. 'Es bedeutet mir nichts. Ich habe das einzig Richtige getan.' Er wiederholte diese Gedanken immer wieder, wie ein Gebet, das auf einmal wahr werden würde. 'Ich werde ihm nicht hinterher trauern. Es bedeutet mir nichts...' Doch da er so vertieft in seine Gedanken war, bemerkte er nicht die Träne, die über sein Gesicht lief.  
  
Oh bitte, bitte , schreibt reviews ^^ 


End file.
